Senshi from the other site
by Zerogoki
Summary: SM/EVA/DB Crosover Nicht nur, dass die Senshi sich gegen neue Gegner wehren müssen, nein jetzt kehren auch noch alle möglichen Monster und Bösewichte von den Toten zurück.
1. Prolog

**Sailor Moon – Senshi from the other Site**

Alle Charaktere gehören nicht mir. Wenn sie OOC sind, so ist das allein auf meinem Mist gewachsen.

Prolog:

Seit dem Sieg über Galaxia sind zwei Jahre vergangen. Die Inners sind jetzt alle achtzehn und in der Abschlussklasse der Juban-High, Rei hat in ihre Klasse gewechselt. Chibiusa ist kurz vor Ende der Sommerferien, als Sechszehnjährige, aus der Zukunft zurück gekommen und geht zusammen mit Hotaru, ebenfalls sechzehn, auf die Juban-High. Die anderen Outers, inklusive Setsuna, genießen ihr Leben in einem Haus am Stadtrand. Usagi ist zu Mamoru gezogen und hat sich um hundertachtzig Grad gedreht, dank einer Standpauke von Mamoru.

Sie ist jetzt eine ganz gute Schülerin und nicht mehr so kindisch wie früher. (Die alte Usagi hing mir einfach zum Hals raus.) Die Threelights sind auch wieder auf der Erde und setzen ihre Kariere fort. Nachdem immer wieder recht starke Monster auftauchten und sich die Blessuren häuften. Entschieden die Senshi, sich einem Arzt anzuvertrauen und ihn in ihr Geheimnis einzuweihen, so mussten sie keine Ausreden für ihre Verletzungen mehr finden, die Wahl viel auf Ami´s Mutter.

Es gibt die fünf Elementarebenen, magische Reiche in deren Hauptstädten sich die Elementar Tempel befinden, in denen einst die Talismane der Senshi hergestellt wurden.

Die Hauptstädte heißen:

Feuer               Prometopolis (nach dem Titanen der den Göttern das Feuer stahl und es den Menschen brachte.)

Wasser                        Aquis Minor (So heißt ein Planet in Total Annihilation.)

Luft                  Celeste (Wolkenstadt in Might and Magic VII.)

Erde                Stone Grave

Magie              Titania (Nach Overons Gemahlin.)

Im Jenseits, in dem alle Seelen, egal aus welchem Universum stammten, nach ihrem Tod landeten, herrschte indes eine sehr gedrückte Stimmung. Die Energien, die beim Third Impact (EVA), bei der Vernichtung der Teufelsdrachen (DBGT) und bei Galaxia´s Ende (SM), frei wurden, hatten die Grenzen zwischen Die- und Jenseits, besonders in der Hölle, stark geschwächt. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit bis Seelen aus der Hölle ins Diesseits gelangten oder sie jemand als Dämonen in der Welt der Lebenden beschwor. Der Kaioshin, Lilith und, die letzte  Königin des Mondes, Sereniti saßen um einen Tisch und berieten sich. „Die Barriere zwischen der Hölle und meinem Universum wird bald brechen. Und all diese verdammten Seelen werden in meine Welt eindringen", sagte Sereniti geknickt. Lilith meinte besorgt: „Ich glaube kaum, dass ihre Senshi mit den Engeln aus meinem und den Monstern aus Kaioshin´s Universum fertig werden." „Und aus unseren Universen können wir keine Krieger zur Unterstützung schicken, da sie einen Großteil ihrer Macht verlieren würden.", fügte der Kaioshin hinzu. Nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens, schnippte Sereniti mit den Fingern: „Wenn ich sie zu Sailor Kriegern mache, könnten sie ihre Macht behalten. Viel besser noch sie könnten den anderen Senshi etwas von ihrer Macht abgeben und sie so stärker machen. Sie müssen aber alle weiblich, und zum Teil menschlich sein. Außerdem reicht meine Macht nur noch für vier Senshi." „Ich kann ihnen zwei Halbengel geben. Und sie Kaioshin, hatten sie nicht zwei Halbsayajin?", Lilith schien der Plan zu gefallen und der Kaioshin beantwortete ihre Frage mit einem Nicken.

Und so entstand die ‚Sailor Hell Guard', die sich frei zwischen der Welt der Lebenden und der Toten bewegen konnte.

Fortsetzung folgt.


	2. Visionen

**Sailor Moon – Senshi from the other Site**

Alle Charaktere gehören nicht mir. Wenn sie OOC sind, so ist das allein auf meinem Mist gewachsen.

(…..)  Anm. des Autors.

„….." gesprochen

[…..] gedacht

Kapitel 1: Visionen

Es war heiß, sie befand sich in einer großen Höhle, die Lavakanälen durchzogen war, überall brannten Feuer. In den Flammen konnte sie Menschen erkennen, Schreie waren das Einzige was man hören konnte. Das konnte nur die Hölle sein. Plötzlich vernahm sie das Heulen eines Hundes, sie schaute in die Richtung aus der es kam und erstarrte. Ein riesiger, schwarzer, dreiköpfiger Hund starrte sie, aus seinen Rotglühenden Augen, an. Es wurde dunkel.

Sie fand sich auf einem schneebedeckten Gipfel wieder. Sie schaute auf und ihr bot sich ein atemberaubendes Bild. Polarlichter leuchteten in allen Farben des Regenbogens. Alles was sie hören konnte, war der Schrei eines Adlers. Aber es war kein Adler, sondern ein Greif, mit einer Spannweite von etwa zehn Metern, der direkt vor ihr aufsetzte und ihr tief in die Augen sah. Und wieder wurde es dunkel.

Sie stand auf dem Mond und blickte zur Erde. Ein blutroter Schatten breitete sich sehr schnell über den blauen Planeten aus. Aus ihm stiegen unzählige Lichter auf und begannen die Erde zu umkreisen. Aus den  Lichtern wurde ein leuchtender Ring um den Planeten. „Die Einheit der Seelen.", sagte eine Stimme und neben ihr tauchte eine Sphinx auf. Und dann, Dunkelheit.

Sie watete durch einen See mit einer orangen Flüssigkeit. Hier und da ragten Ruinen aus der Oberfläche. Aus der Flüssigkeit bildeten sich mit einem male menschliche Körper. Vor ihr wuchs ein Minotaurus aus der Oberfläche. „Körper, Tron der Seele.", sagte er nur und dann Dunkelheit.

Sternenklare Nacht, vor ihr die vier Kreaturen. Sie veränderten ihre Form und wurde zu, menschlich aussehenden, Schattengestallten. Über der Hand, der neuen Gestallt des Zerberus, schwebte eine runde, gelb-orange leuchtende, Scheibe. Die ehemalige Sphinx trug eine art Gabel. Der Minotaurus hatte jetzt lange Klingen an den Unterarmen und ein metallisches Glänzen auf Höhe des linken Auges. Über der Hand, von dem was mal der Greif war, schwebte eine weiße Energiekugel.

Rei wachte aus diesem merkwürdigen Traum auf. Die Energie, die sie die ganze Zeit gespürt hatte, kam ihr seltsam bekannt vor. Sie sah auf ihren Wecker, halb sechs, es hatte keinen Sinn mehr noch mal zu versuchen zu schlafen, also stand auf und ging zum heiligen Feuer, um noch etwas zu meditieren.

Heute war der erste Tag ihres letzten Schuljahres und die Inner Senshi, Hotaru und Chibiusa auch, trafen sich vor der Schule, Rei hatte vor einem halben Jahr auf die Juban-High gewechselt und ging jetzt mit den anderen in eine Klasse. Gerade kamen die Threelights durch das Schultor, auf der Erde hatten sie ja noch ein Schuljahr offen, und Minako wollte sich auf Yaten stürzen, als die Gruppe Reifenquitschen vom Lehrerparkplatz vernahm und sie sehen konnten wie ein blauer Sportwagen elegant in eine Parklücke schlidderte. Die junge Frau die sich aus dem Auto erhob, sie hatte hüftlange feuerrote Haare und trug Jeans, T-Shirt und eine Augenklappe, schien die Pfiffe der Jungs sichtlich zu genießen. Als sie an den Senshi vorbei, in die Schule, ging, konnten sie deutlich die Narben auf ihren Armen erkennen.

Als Usagi und Co dann in ihrer Klasse saßen, kam der Direktor herein und begann zu sprechen: „Ich möchte euch eure neue Lehrerin vorstellen", er winkte die Rothaarige von vorhin herein und verschwand. „Guten Tag meine Damen und Herren, mein Name ist Asuka Shoryu Langley und ich werde ab heute eure Klassenlehrerin sein.", stellte sie sich vor, „Bevor wir beginnen möchte ich euch noch eure neue Mitschülerin vorstellen.", winkte zur Tür. Ein Mädchen mit achsellangen, türkisblauen Haaren trat ein. „Hallo, ich bin Maron Vegita und achtzehn Jahre alt.", sprach sie und pflanzte sich auf den freien Stuhl hinter Usagi, zwischen Makoto und Taiki. Die Klasse lernte noch vor der Mittagspause, dass ihre neue Lehrerin, ein ziemlicher Hitzkopf war, aber wenigstens wurde es nicht langweilig und mit Hausaufgaben hielt sie sich auch zurück.

Zwei Klassen tiefer, sah Hotaru ihre neue Mitschülerin, Maya Gokuhan, kurze, schwarze Haare, muskulös, die sich mit Chibiusa blendend verstand, nachdenklich an [Irgentwas ist merkwürdig mit ihr.]. „Hey, Hotaru was ist.", riss ihre Freundin sie aus ihren Gedanken, „Häh, ach nichts.", entgegnete sie.

Michiru war für ein Konzert engagiert worden, sie sollte, zusammen mit anderen Solisten, verschiedene klassische Musikstücke spielen. Haruka und Setsuna wollten bei den Proben zuschauen. Sie waren nicht die ersten die zur Probe erschienen, eine Frau, etwa in ihrem Alter, mit hellblauen Haaren, saß mit einer Geige auf der Bühne und spielte ‚Fly me to the Moon', sie hatte ihre Augen geschlossen und schien ganz in die Musik versunken zu sein. Haruka und Setsuna setzten in die erste Reihe. Michiru ging zu der Unbekannten auf die Bühne. Sie räusperte sich. „Äh, Entschuldigung, guten Tag.", die Andere brach ihr Spiel ab und musterte sie mit ihren rubinroten Augen, "Guten Tag." „Mein Name ist Michiru Kaioh, ich soll hier an einem Konzert teilnehmen." „Rei Ayanami, ich bin aus dem gleichen Grund wie sie hier." „Wies aussieht sind wir etwas zu früh, kommen sie doch mit runter zu meinen Freundinnen, dann können wir uns noch ein bisschen unterhalten." „Meinetwegen."

Als die restlichen Musiker eintrafen und die Proben endlich begannen, duzten sich die vier bereits.

Als die drei Outers auf dem Nachhauseweg waren, piepte plötzlich Harukas Kommunikator: „Hier Haruka, was gibt's?" „Hier Rei, sind Michiru und Setsuna bei dir?" „Ja, was ist los?" „Kommt bitte rüber in meinen Tempel. Es geht um diesen Traum den wir, letzte Nacht anscheinend alle, hatten." „Ok." [Haben die Inners also auch diesen Traum gehabt. Aber woher… Ach ja, Hotaru geht ja auf die gleiche Schule.] Die drei gingen in Richtung Hikawa-Schrein.

Rei (Mars) trat in den Raum mit dem Feuer und erstarte. [Der Traum ist anscheinend noch wichtiger als ich dachte.] Vor dem Feuer standen vier kleine, schwach leuchtende Kristallstatuen. Der Greif glühte wie das Polarlicht im Traum, im Höllenhund schien ein Feuer zu lodern, die Sphinx strahlte weiß und der Minotaurus war in blutrotes Licht getaucht.

Fortsetzung folgt.

So das war das erste Kapitel, vielleicht etwas kurz aber ich denke es hört genau an der richtigen Stelle auf.


	3. Es beginnt von neuem

**Sailor Moon – Senshi from the other Site**

Alle Charaktere gehören nicht mir. Wenn sie OOC sind, so ist das allein auf meinem Mist gewachsen.

So jetzt da die Hellguard Senshi aufgetaucht sind, sie es zwar selbst noch nicht, wird es Zeit für die Mächte des Bösen in Erscheinung zu treten.

(…..)  Anm. des Autors.

„….." gesprochen

[…..] gedacht

Kapitel 2: Es beginnt von neuem

Als die Outers im Tempel ankamen, waren, außer ihnen, nur Hotaru, Chibiusa und Rei da. Die drei betrachteten nachdenklich vier seltsame Statuen, bei genauerem Hinsehen, wurde den Neuankömmlingen die offensichtliche Verbindung zwischen den Figuren und ihren Träumen klar. „Wo hast du Die denn her.", bracht Haruka das Schweigen. „Würde ich auch gerne wissen. Als ich nach hause kam standen sie einfach vorm heiligen Feuer.", antwortete die junge Priesterin.

Flame, betritt einen Tronsaal. „Majestät, wir ereichen in wenigen Minuten die Erde.", meldete er der Frau auf dem Tron und diese befahl: „Sobald wir gelandet sind, machst du dich auf die Suche, Flame.", Flame salutierte und lies sie allein. [Und auf diesem mickrigen Planeten bist du gescheitert Schwesterchen. Ich hab ja immer gesagt, als Sailor Krieger kann man kein Universum erobern. Aber die große Galaxia wollte ja nicht auf ihre kleine Schwester, die Elementarhexenmeisterin, hören, dass hast du nun davon. Ich beginne keine Eroberung, ohne mich vorher zu über meine Gegner zu informieren.] Sie schaut durch das Fenster, auf die sich nähernde Erde. Ein weißes Licht bewegt sich von der Erde auf  Conflux´s Schiff zu (Es ist selbstverständlich getarnt). Das Licht durchdrang das Fenster und verwandelte sich in eine junge Frau, die sogleich verbeugte: „Königin Conflux, ich habe alle Informationen, die ich, im Bezug auf eventuelle Sailor Krieger, finden konnte zusammen." „Gut Storm und weiter?" „laut den Daten, die ich in ihrem Computernetzwerk und einigen Archiven, finden konnte, gibt es für jeden Planeten in diesem System, eine Senshi, also wissen wir sicher von neun Kriegern aber laut meiner Informationen, dürfte es mindestens ein Dutzend sein. Sicher ist jedenfalls, dass sie ihre Aktivitäten, um das energetische Zentrum der Erde, eine Stadt namens Tokio, konzentrieren. Sie Erde aber ist in etwa zweihundert, teilweise untereinander zerstrittene, Machtbereiche aufgeteilt, was die Eroberung wesendlich erleichtern durfte." „Na wenigstens Etwas. Hast du auch schon einen Ort gefunden, wo wir mein Schiff landen und verstecken können." „Ja hab ich, es gibt da einen Tiefseegraben, den sie Mariannengraben nennen, er ist der tiefste auf dem Planeten und bietet umfangreiche Geothermische Energiequellen." „Perfekt, sag Ice bescheid, sie soll sich um die Errichtung der Basis kümmern und du bleibst in der Nähe von Flame. Er wird sicher bald die ersten Kämpfe mit den Senshi haben. Du greifst nicht ein, sondern beobachtest nur. Ich will die Stärken und Schwächen dieser Senshi wissen." Storm salutierte und ging. [Zwölf echte Sternenkristalle, da hast du ja einen echten Glücksgriff gelandet, Schwesterherz.]

Inzwischen waren auch die restlichen Senshi und Mamoru im Tempel eingetroffen. Rei begann: „Also wir alle haben letzte Nacht den gleichen Traum gehabt und den sind auch noch diese Statuen hier aufgetaucht.", sie stellte die Statuen auf einen kleinen Tisch in der Raummitte. „ Irgendetwas kommt auf uns zu, die Energieströme der Erde verändern sich, sie ist besorgt.", alle schauten Mamoru fragend an und Haruka ergriff das Wort, „Nicht nur die Erde, auch der Wind ist seit etwa einer Woche anders, irgendwas liegt in der Luft." „Bevor wir hergekommen sind.", begann Chibiusa, „habe ich mit Helios Kontakt aufgenommen." „Wie du hast noch Kontakt zu im?", fragte Minako, „Ja hab ich. Jedenfalls hat er mir gesagt, dass der Traum, aus einer Höhle unter dem Fujiyama, in der angeblich das ‚Tor der Seelen' steht, kam, mehr auch nicht, nur noch, dass es noch nie ein Lebender geschafft hat, sich dem Tor zu nähern.", erklärte Chibiusa. Die Anwesenden rückten näher an die Figuren heran und plötzlich begannen diese hell zu leuchten und je ein Lichtstrahl schoss aus ihnen an die Decke. In den Strahlen materialisierten sich Waffen, über der Sphinx erschien eine rote lang gezogene Gabel, der Minotaurus brachte zwei rote Unterarmpanzer, mit je drei langen Klingen, hervor, beim Greif war es ein Katana das in den Farben des Polarlichtes schimmerte und der Zerberus materialisierte einen rot-orangen Stab, an dessen Enden sich je eine kleine Kristallkugel befand, in denen das gleiche Feuer wie in der Figur loderte. Die Talismane der Outers erschienen vor ihren Besitzern, leuchteten kurz auf und verschwanden wieder. „Das", setzte Setsuna an, „kann nur bedeuten, dass wir hier die Talismane, von neuen, uns unbekannten, Sailor Kriegern sind und wir sie ihnen überbringen, und sie vielleicht sogar noch erwecken, sollen." „ja, sonst hätten unsere Talismane nicht so reagiert.", fügte Hotaru hinzu. Jetzt ging das Schauspiel in den zweiten Akt, die Waffen lösten sich wieder auf und die Statuen schwebten auf vier der Senshi zu, der Minotaurus blieb vor Ami stehen, die Sphinx vor Michiru, der Greif vor Makoto und der Zerberus vor Hotaru. „Also sollen wir vier, sie wohl ihren Besitzern überbringen.", meinte Ami, die anderen konnten nur nicken. Gerade als Makoto nach dem Greif greifen wollte, verwandelte er sich in eine Lichtkugel und drang in ihren Körper ein. Mit den anderen Dreien war das gleiche geschehen. Sie kamen allerdings nicht mehr dazu, über das Geschehene nachzudenken, weil draußen etwas explodierte und sie sich, fast wie durch einen Reflex verwandelten.

Vor dem Tempel bot sich ihnen ein Bild des Grauens. Die Tempelbesucher lagen, teilweise stark blutend oder halb verkohlt, auf dem Vorplatz verstreut. Die Senshi konnten gerade noch dem Energieball  ausweichen, den eine, etwa einen halben Meter über dem Boden schwebende, Frau auf sie schleuderte und die jetzt hinter ihnen ein großes Loch in den Tempel riss. Die Unbekannte hatte eine schwarze, ungepflegt wirkende, lange Mähne, am auffälligsten war allerdings ihr brauner, behaarter Schwanz. Sie griffen jetzt ihrerseits an aber die Fremde wehrte alles ab. Nach einer Minute Kampf, die für die Senshi alles andere als gute aussah, nickte Fighter erst den Starlight´s und dann den Anderen zu, alle nickten nur zurück, sie hatten den Plan verstanden. Die Starlight´s stürmten auf ihre Gegnerin zu, und sie tappte prompt in die Falle, als sie sich auf die Drei konzentrierte, die Anderen bündelten derweil ihre Kräfte zu einem, in allen Farben des Regenbogens schimmernden Energiestahl, der die Fremde voll erwischte und pulverisierte. Sofort begannen sich die Sailorkrieger um die Verletzten zu kümmern, so gut sie konnten. Glücklicher hatten einige Anwohner bereits die Rettungskräfte alarmiert.

Storm hatte alles von einem Baum in der Nähe aus beobachtet. [Wer war sie, sie gehörte auf keinen Fall zu uns aber zu wem dann. Das muss ich sofort der Königin melden.] Eine Windböe später war sie verschwunden.

Fortsetzung folgt

Endlich geschafft.

Ich nehme noch Wetten entgegen, welche der Hell Guard Senshi als erste erwacht.

Bitte viele Kommentare.


	4. Erste Verstärkung

**Sailor Moon – Senshi from the other Site**

Alle Charaktere gehören nicht mir. Wenn sie OOC sind, so ist das allein auf meinem Mist gewachsen.

So jetzt da die Hellguard Senshi aufgetaucht sind, sie es zwar selbst noch nicht, wird es Zeit für die Mächte des Bösen in Erscheinung zu treten.

(…..)  Anm. des Autors.

„….." gesprochen

[…..] gedacht

Kapitel 3: Erste Verstärkung

Beim Kampf am Hikawa-Schrein sind die Senshi mit Prellungen, leichten Knochenbrüchen und einigen Verbrennungen ersten und zweiten Grades davon gekommen. (und das gegen eine Sayajin, alle Achtung.) Jetzt sind sie gerade bei Ami´s Mutter, im Krankenhaus, und lassen sich wieder zusammenflicken. Bis Haruka, Michiru, Seiya und Makoto sind alle erstmal krankgeschrieben.

Zwei Tage später:

Haruka und Michiru haben Rei Ayanami, als sie erfahren haben, dass sie ganz in ihrer Nähe wohnt, angeboten, sie zu den Konzertproben abzuholen, was diese auch angenommen und so fahren die fahren die beiden gerade vor dem Haus, dass Rei zusammen mit einer alten Schulfreundin bewohnt, vor. In der Einfahrt stehen Rei´s Offroader und ein blauer Renault Alpine. Als sie Klingeln öffnet ihnen einen junge Frau. „Guten Tag, wir wollten Rei zu den Proben abholen.", Begann Michiru. „Tag, dann seit ihr sicher Haruka und Michiru, mein Name ist Asuka. Kann es sein das ihr etwas zu früh dran seit? Na ja sie ist hinten auf der Veranda, einfach nur gerade durch.", entgegnet der leicht verkaterte Rotschopf und führt die beiden anschließend zur Veranda. Als bei Rei ankommen liegt diese gerade auf einer Hantelbank und stemmt Gewichte. „Hey Wondergirl, hier ist Besuch für dich.", mit Asuka´s Worten traten die beiden Outers auf die Veranda. „Hallo ihr beiden. Ihr seit ein bisschen früh oder?", wurden sie von Rei, die gerade die Hantel ablegt, begrüßt. Nachdem die Neuankömmlinge Rei und ihre Hantel, verwundert, gemustert haben, antwortet Michiru endlich: „Äh, Hallo Rei, wir haben mit mehr Verkehr gerechnet." „Ja Hallo, sag mal, wie viel hast´n drauf?", fragte Haruka. „Hundertfünfzig Kilo." (Rei ist ja zum Großteil Engel. Nur weiß sie es zurzeit nicht.), die ließen sich auf zwei Stühle fallen, damit hatten sie nun wirklich nicht gerechnet.

Rei wollte gerade verschwinden, um sich für die Proben umzuziehen, als Michiru fragte: „Rei, wir wollen nach den Proben noch in die Schwimmhalle, willst du mitkommen.", damit schien sie genau ins schwarze getroffen zu haben, denn Rei nickte mit einem Lächeln auf ihrem, sonst so emotionslosen, Gesicht, bevor sie verschwand. „Du machtest ihr ein Angebot, dass sie unmöglich ablehnen kann.", imitierte Asuka den Paten (Solltet ihr euch mal angucken.), wohlwissend, dass Rei es liebte sich in‚ irgendwelchen Flüssigkeiten' aufzuhalten.

Als Rei, mit Sporttasche und Geigenkasten bewaffnet, wiederkam, fiel Haruka auf, dass diese anscheinend, genau wie sie selbst, praktisch nie Lippenstift, Make-up und Ähnliches benutzte. Und so stiegen die drei in Harukas Auto und fuhren los, während sich Asuka vor dem Fernseher platzierte.

Nachdem sie das Raumschiff im Mariannengraben gelandet hatten, hatten sich Conflux´s Untergebene einen Außenposten in einer verlassenen U-Bahn-Station unter Tokio eingerichtet und die Telefon- und Fernsehkabel angezapft. „Und, schon jemanden gefunden?", fragte Storm Flame, der sich gerade von einem Computer erhob. „Allerdings." „Sei vorsichtig, wir haben keine Ahnung, wer sich da Neulich mit den Senshi angelegt hat, noch wer sie schickte, möglicherweise haben wir Konkurrenz bekommen." Keine Panik im Notfall, hab ich ja noch meine Feuerkreaturen.", mit diesen Worten löste er sich in einer Flamme auf.

Nach der Probe wahren Haruka und Michiru mit Rei zu ihrer Stammschwimmhalle, wo sie auf, die inzwischen geheilte, Ami trafen. Das obligatorische Wettschwimmen gewann Rei um Längen. Jetzt lagen alle vier auf den aufgestellten Liegestühlen und ließen sich die Sonne, durch das Glasdach, auf den Pelz brennen.

Plötzlich erschien vor Rei eine kleine, in der Luft schwebende, Flamme, aus der sich ein rothaariger Mann materialisierte. „Sorry Kleine aber meine Königin will deinen Sternenkristall.", begrüßte er Rei und ließ in seiner Hand einen kleinen gelben Energieball entstehen, den er gleich auf sie schleuderte. Aber Rei konnte, dank ihrer verbesserten Reflexe, all seinen Angriffen ausweichen. Inzwischen hatten sich die drei Senshi in die Damentoilette zurückgezogen, die anderen verständigt und riefen jetzt ihre Kräfte auf.

„Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up"

„Uranus Crystal Power, Make Up"

„Neptun Crystal Power, Make Up"

Als sie zum Kampf kamen, hatte es Flame immer noch nicht geschafft Rei zu treffen. Uranus zögerte nicht lange. „World Shaking", Flame konnte ihrem Angriff leicht ausweichen, lief dabei aber in die gebündelten Attacken von Merkur und Neptun rein, da er mit dem Feuer verbunden ist, reagiert er empfindlich auf Wasser und Wassermagie, und wurde zu Boden geworfen. Als er sich wieder aufgerichtet, wurde er von einem Wasserstrahl getroffen, Rei hatte die Ablenkung durch die Senshi genutzt und sich einen Schlauch, der  an einem Wasserhahn in der Ecke befestigt, geschnappt, mit dem sie Flame jetzt abspritzte, seine Abneigung gegen Wasser war ihr schon aufgefallen. Er sprang in einem weiten Satz zurück und beschwor eine Art Brennendes Skelett, welches sich gleich auf die Senshi stürzte, während Flame wieder Rei unter Feuer nahm. Als er sie nach ein paar Versuchen schließlich doch traf und damit einen blutroten Sternenkristall extrahierte, kamen Sailor Moon, Jupiter, Saturn, Starfighter, und Starmaker hereingestürmt und wurden von Flame mit einem großen Feuerball, der direkt vor ihnen explodierte und sie so gegen die Wand schleuderte, begrüßt.

Neptun hatte das Skelett Uranus und Merkur überlassen und lief zu Rei. Diese richtete sich, als Neptun bei ihr ankam, wie in Trance auf, in ihrer Brust leuchtete etwas blutrot, eine Weise Lichtkugel kam aus Neptuns Brust, formte wieder die Sphinx und verband sich mit dem roten Sternenkristall, welcher daraufhin in Rei´s Körper zurückkehrte. Vor Rei erschien jetzt ein Verwandungsstab, aus dem Augensymbol an seiner Spitze richtete sich ein Lichtstrahl auf Rei´s Stirn wo das gleiche Symbol erschien. Sie ergriff den Stab und rief:

„Ghost of Moon, Power of Soul, Make Up"

Als sie ihre Verwandlung abgeschlossen hatte, fragte Flame: „So und wer bist jetzt du?" Rei stellte sich, in der senshitypischen Art, vor: „Gesandt aus dem zeitlosen Reich der Ewigkeit, um diese Welt und ihre Bewohner zu schützten. Die Wächterin der Seelen und letzte leibliche Tochter der Urmutter der Menschheit, Lilith, Sailor Lunaris." Sie sprang in einem gewaltigen, hohen, Satz auf Flame zu und richtete ihre Lanze, die sie seit der Verwandlung hatte, so nach unten, dass sie Flame bei der Landung genau durchbohren würde, dabei reif sie: „Angel Slayer Lance", worauf die Lanze rot glühte. Flame konnte gerade noch so ausweichen, so das Rei ihre Lanze nur in den Boden rammte und deren Energie einen, drei Meter breiten Krater entstehen ließ. Während die anderen Senshi entgeistert, die im Krater kniende, Lunaris anstarrten, löste Flame sich mit den Worten: „Ihr habt nur eine Schlacht gewonnen aber nicht den Krieg, ich komme wieder.", in Feuer auf und lies die Senshi mit dem Feuerskelett allein.

Rei räusperte sich und deutete auf das Monster und rief: „Black Moon Beam", aus ihren Handflächen schoss ein schwarzer Energiestrahl auf das Skelett zu und warf es zu Boden. „Sailor Moon, jetzt!", reif Merkur und bemerkte gleich darauf, dass die Angesprochene und Starmaker, bewusstlos an der Wand lehnten. „Keine Zeit sie zu wecken, Jupiter - Oak Evolution", rief Jupiter und das am Boden liegende Skelett wurde von Blitzen getroffen, kurz darauf folgten die Attacken der restlichen Senshi und bereiteten seiner Existenz ein Ende.

Nachdem Moon und Starmaker wieder bei Bewusstsein waren, versammelten sich alle anwesenden Senshi um Lunaris und musterten sie ausgibig. Sie selbst ließ ihre über die Senshi wandern und ergriff schließlich das Wort: „Also, ich bin Rei Ayanami oder Sailor Lunaris, meine Verwandlung habt ihr ja alle gesehen, Ami, Haruka und Michiru kenn ich ja schon und wer ist der Rest?" „Woher weist du wer wir sind?", fragte Merkur. „Ganz einfach, ich hab euch an euren Auren erkannt. Eine mir bekannte Aura kann ich überall auf dem Planeten aufspüren, unser feuriger Freund schient sich aber dagegen abgeschirmt zu haben." „Aha also ich bin Sailor Merkur, Haruka ist Uranus und Michiru Neptun." „Hallo, ich bin Sailor Moon, Usagi Tsukino, meine Freunde nennen mich Bunny." „Sailor Saturn, Hotaru Tomoe guten Tag." „Sailor Jupiter oder Makoto Kino, schön dich kennen zu lernen." „Seiya Kou alias Sailor Starfighter, Hi." „Taiki Kou oder Sailor Starmaker."

Fortsetzung folgt

So die erste ist erwacht und Kapitel 3 endlich im Kasten, wurd ja auch Zeit.

Bitte viele Kommentare.


	5. Dunkle Omen

Senshi from the other site

Alle Charaktere gehören nicht mir. Wenn sie OOC sind, so ist das allein auf meinem Mist gewachsen.

(…..)  Anm. des Autors

„….." gesprochen

[…..] gedacht

Kapitel 4: Dunkle Omen

Eine Stunde später, saßen alle Senshi, soweit gesundheitlich dazu in der Lage, im Hikawa-Schrein, der Raum in dem sie sich gewöhnlich trafen war glücklicherweise heil geblieben, Rei, den linken Arm in Gips, musterte ihre blauhaarige Namensvetterin, während diese alle Anwesenden nacheinander musterte. Nun richtete Makoto das Wort an Rei: „Also, was sucht eine Senshi deiner Stärke auf der Erde?" Die Antwort kam sofort: „Wenn ich mir den Zustand des Schreins ansehe und die Restaura bedenke, vermute ich, dass ihr den Grund bereits kennen gelernt habt. Wer hat das hier angestellt?" „So eine komische Frau ziemlich muskulös, lange, schwarze, mähnenartige Haare, behaarter, brauner Schwanz. Du weißt nicht zufällig wer sie war, oder?", während Rei die Angreiferin beschrieb, wurde Rei3´s (Ich werde Ayanami, wenn beide Rei´s zusammen sind ab jetzt immer so nennen, sie ist ja schließlich der dritte Klon.) Meine immer finsterer. „Du weißt, wer sie war, ich kann es an deinem Gesicht sehen, nun rück schon endlich raus mit der Sprache.", hakte Usagi nach. Rei3 begann zu erzählen: „Sie war eine Sayajin.", fragende Blicke trafen sie, „Die Sayajin waren ein mächtiges Kriegervolk, dass sein Universum nach bewohnbaren Planeten absuchte, wenn sie einen fanden, beseitigten sie eventuelle Bevölkerung und verkauften ihn dann meistbietend." „Soll das heißen, dass diese Sayajin es jetzt auf die Erde abgesehen haben?", fragte Haruka, mit einer leichten Hysterie in der Stimme, die Anderen starrten Rei3 entgeistert an, diese erzählte weiter, „In dieser Hinsicht braucht ihr euch keine Sorgen machen. Nach hiesiger Zeitrechnung wurden die Sayajin vor etwa fünfhundert Jahren praktisch ausgerottet und die, die es überlebten brachten sich gegenseitig um oder wurden zum Guten bekehrt." „Wenn sie bereits ausgestorben sind, wo kam sie dann her?", dachte Hotaru laut. „Direkt aus der Hölle.

Die Siegel die, die Grenzen zwischen den drei Universen und dem Jenseits aufrechterhalten sollen sind nun endgültig gebrochen und die Seelen der Toten, leider auch die Verdammten aus der Hölle, können jetzt problemlos ins Diesseits eindringen.", antwortete Rei3 sofort. „Also, Rei, müssen wir damit rechnen, dass all die Feinde die wir bereits besiegt haben, wieder auftauchen?", fragte Usagi und Rei3 meinte besorgt: „Ich wünschte, es wäre nur das." „Ich nehme an, dass diese Sayajin, nur ein ‚kleiner Vorgeschmack' auf das was noch kommt war, hab ich recht?", fragte eine Frauenstimme von der Tür. „Mama! Was machst du den hier?", Fragte Ami, überrascht, ihre in der Tür stehende Mutter. „Nun ja, als ich gehört hab, dass eure Stammschwimmhalle ziemlich demoliert wurde, vermutete ich, dass ihr irgentwas damit zutun habt und nachdem euch euer letzter Gegner ganz schön übel zugerichtet hat, mache ich mir, als Mutter natürlich Sorgen und da ich euch ja gut genug kenne, hab ich mir gleich gedacht, dass ihr euch hier versammelt habt, also bin hier her gekommen um zu sehen ob es euch gut geht oder ich jemanden behandeln muss." Rei3 musterte Dr. Mizuno und meinte dann: „Ich habe mich schon gefragt, was jemand in den Privaträumen eines, für Gäste, geschlossenen Schreines will." „Soll das heißen, dass sie die ganze von meiner Anwesenheit wussten?" „Ich habe sie bewusst gespürt, seit sie auf der Treppe des Tempelberges waren. Aber da ihre Aura der von Ami sehr ähnelt und ich auch nichts Bedrohliches in ihr spüren  konnte, habe angenommen, dass von ihnen für uns keine Gefahr ausgeht und deshalb nichts gesagt. Außerdem konnte ich so testen, in wieweit die anderen in der Lage sind Fremde, die sich an sie heranschleichen, zu bemerken." „Und wie sind die Ergebnisse deines Tests?", fragte Seiya trotzig und die anderen sahen sie etwas beleidigt an, während sich Luna, Artemis und Diana vor ihr auf den Tisch setzten und sie fragend ansahen. Schließlich begann Rei3 zu erläutern: „Nun an Frau Mizuno´s Stelle, hätte ich euch alle enthauptet, bevor einer von euch was gemerkt hätte." „Ach, und erklärst du uns auch wie du das anstellen wolltest?", fragte Taiki ruhig, während er seine Teetasse zum Mund führte. Die Angesprochene zuckte kurz mit den Augenbrauen und der Boden von Taiki´s Tasse löste sich vom Rest der Tasse und fiel klirrend auf den Tisch, während sich der heiße Tee seinen Weg auf Taiki´s Schoß suchte, was den ärmsten Taiki dazu veranlasste ins Badezimmer zu stürmen. „Na da habt ihr euch ja eine tolle neue Freundin gesucht, wer oder was sind sie eigentlich?", fragte Ami´s Mutter leicht geschockt. „Ach ja, wir haben euch ja noch gar nicht vorgestellt.", rief Usagi, „Also das hier ist Rei Ayanami oder auch Sailor Lunaris. Und die Dame da in der Tür ist Doktor Mizuno, Ami´s Mutter, sie weiß wer wir sind und darum wird ihr immer das Vergnügen zuteil uns wieder zusammenzuflicken. Aber jetzt möchte ich wirklich wissen wie du das geschafft hasst Rei?" „Ich habe das so genannte Licht der Seele, von den Menschen in meinem Heimatuniversum auch AT-Field genannt, benutzt. Es hat allerdings nur wenn ich mich in Lunaris verwandle seine volle Stärke. Um ihre Frage, was ich bin, zu beantworten. Ich bin ich eine so genannte Neplilim, ein Halbengel."

„Also stammst du nicht einmal aus diesem Universum und du kannst einen Teil deiner Sailorkräfte nutzen ohne dich zu verwandeln.", folgerte Luna. „Ja ich stamme aus einem der anderen beiden Universen und die Sayajin aus dem Dritten. Das AT-Field aber hat eigentlich nichts mit meinen Sailorkräften zu tun, das hatte ich schon bevor ich Senshi wurde. Eigentlich bräuchte ich die Sailormagie nicht aber da ich bereits Tod war und ich nicht, wie diese Sayajin, als Untote in diese Welt kommen sollte, sondern als lebendes Wesen, sind meine Fähigkeiten leider eingeschränkt. Damit ich aber im Kampf meine vollen Kräfte habe und mich jederzeit zwischen dem Jenseits und dem Diesseits bewegen kann, konnte ich nur als Sailorkriegerin in diese Welt kommen. Deswegen hat mich die alte Königin des Silvermillenium noch im Totenreich zur Senshi gemacht. Wenn ich mich in Sailor Lunaris verwandle haben meine Fähigkeiten nicht nur ihre alte Stärke, sondern sind durch die Magie sogar noch stärker und ein paar nette Zusatztricks, hab ich jetzt auch noch auf Lager." „Aber jetzt sag uns doch erst einmal warum du überhaupt hergeschickt wurdest.", fragte Michiru schließlich. „Um euch im Kampf gegen die, die aus der Hölle in diese Welt kommen zu helfen.", antwortete Rei3 und dann fragte Rei sie: „Und was hat die Sphinx zu bedeuten?" „Wie ihr sicher wisst muss jede Senshi einen Wächter, einen Stern oder Planeten, haben, da es im Jenseits aber keine geeigneten Planeten oder Sterne gibt, hat Königin Serenity sozusagen auf Plan B zurückgegriffen, und stattdessen uralte, mächtige, magische Wesen genommen, in meinen Fall die Sphinx. Kurz gesagt, sie hat bei mir die gleiche Funktion, wie bei euch die Planeten."

„Da es vier Statuen gab, gibt es wohl auch vier Senshi aus dem Jenseits.", vermutete Ami. „Richtig es gibt insgesamt vier Hell Guard Senshi oder Jenseits-Krieger.", bestätigte Rei3 und Usagi wollte wissen: „Du weißt nicht zufällig, wer die anderen drei sind oder?" „Ja, ich kenne ihre jetzigen Identitäten aber leider darf ich sie euch nicht verraten, ihr müsst sie selbst finden." „Und warum?", fragte Usagi weiter. „ Die Königin hat euch, seit Luna Usagi als Sailor Moon erweckt hat, aus dem Jenseits beobachtet. Und es hat sich herausgestellt, dass ihr mit Senshi, bei deren Erwachen ihr dabei wart, besser zurecht kommt, als mit denen die plötzlich aus dem nichts auftauchen. Außerdem konnten wir uns so erst in dieser Welt einleben, bevor wir in den Kampf ziehen." „Das leuchtet ein.", meinte Rei, „Aber darfst du uns wenigstens sagen, ob alle von euch Neplilim sind?" „Tut mir leid, ich darf euch keine Hinweise auf die Anderen geben.", sagte Rei3.

Sie bekam plötzlich einen ernsten, angestrengten Blick, Schweiß ran über ihre Stirn. Hotaru sagte ernst: „Ich kann eine mächtige Energie spüren." „Und sie ist dunkel, das könnte ein neuer Feind sein.", fügte die Priesterin hinzu. Und Rei3 reif anschließend: „Los, verwandelt euch, das ist ein Engel!" „Aber ich dachte immer Engel seien Wesen des Lichts und wären auf unserer Seite.", meinte Usagi verwundert. „Dieser Engel stammt aus meinem Universum, den wurde ich eher als Reiter der Apokalypse einstufen. Wir müssen ihn aufhalten, bevor er Tokio am Ende noch einäschert.", von Rei3´s Worten überzeugt verwandelten sich alle und stürmten aus dem Tempel.

Fortsetzung folgt

Eigentlich sollten die Senshi schon in diesem Kapitel gegen den Engel antreten aber das Gespräch im Tempel hat doch länger gedauert als geplant. Na ja, jetzt gibt's wenigstens einen Cliffhanger.


	6. Matriel

Sailor Moon - Senshi from the other site

Alle Charaktere gehören nicht mir. Wenn sie OOC sind, so ist das allein auf meinem Mist gewachsen.

(…..)  Anm. des Autors

„….." gesprochen

[…..] gedacht

Kapitel 5: Matriel

Als die Senshi den Parkplatz eines Supermarktes ereichten, erblickten sie ein seltsames Wesen. Der untere Teil war eine schwarze, vierbeinige, Fünf-Meter-Spinne, ihr Körper erinnerte an eine Tasse und hatte rund rum große Augen. Auf der Tasse war ein schwarzer, menschenähnlicher, Rumpf aufgesetzt, statt der Unterarme hatte es je eine Art Kanone und der schwarze Kopf hatte weder Mund noch Nase, Ohren oder Haare, nur ein großes Auge. Ihm gegenüber Standen Venus und Pluto, die sich gegenseitig stützten. Venus trug noch immer ihren Kopfverband, Pluto hatte Verbände an den Beinen.

Saturn errichtete im letzten Moment ihren Schutzwall um Venus und Pluto, bevor diese von dem Säurestrahl des Engels getroffen wurden. Lunaris beäugte den Engel Besorgt und verwundert, Merkur fragte sie schließlich: „Was ist Lunaris, stimmt was mit dem Vieh nicht?" „Das kann man wohl sagen der ursprüngliche Matriel, Hatte etwa die achtfache Größe und diese humanoide Körperhälfte hatte er auch nicht, dass scheint unseren Verdacht zu bestätigen." „Welchen Verdacht?" „Den, dass zumindest ein Teil der Untoten die hier auftauchen, von dieser Welt aus beschworen werden." „Du meinst jemand ruft sie hierher." „Sieht fast so aus."

„He ihr beiden, sollen wir dieses Monster etwa alleine erledigen oder wollt ihr auch was abhaben?", rief Uranus. Lunaris nickte Merkur zu, ließ ihre Lanze erscheinen und beiden stürzten sich in den Kampf.

„World Shaking", Uranus´ Argriff verpuffte wirkungslos an einem orange aufleuchtenden Energiefeld, das den Engel umgab. „Was ist das?" „Das AT-Field, bei stärkeren Engeln kommt da nicht mal mit einer Atombombe durch.", beantwortete Lunaris Uranus Frage. Inzwischen hatten sich die anderen um Lunaris und Merkur versammelt „Und wie sollen wir ihn dann besiegen?" „So wie wirs vor tausend Jahren schon gemacht haben. Ich benutze mein eigenes AT-Field, um seins zu neutralisieren und dann feuert ihr aus allen Rohren." „Und das funktioniert?", fragte Merkur, in diesem Momment kam Mars angehetzt: „Mädels, gerade als ihr weg war ist eine weitere dunkle Energie aufgetaucht, sie größtenteils von dem Engel überdeckt aber sie ist da."

Kurze Zeit früher. Storm stand auf dem Dach eines Wolkekratzers und betrachtete die Stadt unter sich. Sie zuckte zusammen als sie plötzlich eine gewaltige Energie spürte. Als sie den Ursprungsort der Energie erreichte, erblickte sie den schwarzen Engel. Sie platzierte sich auf einem Dach von dem aus sie alles gut im Blick hatte und holte ein Headset aus ihrer Gürteltasche und setzte es sich auf. „Storm an Basis, He ihr Schlafmützen wacht auf es gibt Arbeit." „Ice hier, was is los Windei." „Ha Ha, selten so gelacht. Habt ihr schon ein neues Ziel?" „Ja, Rock hat Eins, er wartet bloß noch auf eine günstige Gelegenheit." „Sag der Abrissbirne, er soll jetzt zuschlagen, solange dieses Monster hier, ", sie schaltete die kleine Kamera an ihrem Headset ein, „die Senshi ablenkt." „Ich bin ja schon weg", murrte Rock „Was denn das fürn Vieh?", wunderte sich Ice, als das Bild von Storm´s Kamera auf ihrem Monitor erschien. Gerade als Storm etwas sagen wollte, schaltete sich Conflux in die Verbindung ein: „Storm beobachte das Wesen und zeichne alles auf, Ice, hat die Überprüfung der Krankenhäuser etwas ergeben?" „Also Majestät, erst hab ich die Patientendatenbanken der örtlichen Hospitäler durchsucht aber nichts gefunden, als ich mich dann aber in die Lagerverwaltungssysteme der Krankenhäuser gehackt habe wurde es interessanter. Durch Vergleiche mit den Archiven diverser Zeitungen, Fernsehsender und Bibliotheken hab ich herausgefunden, dass seit etwa anderthalb Jahren, immer dann wenn die Senshi einen Kampf hatten, bei dem sie sich höchstwahrscheinlich Verletzungen zugezogen haben, im Juban-Hospital, Verbandsmaterial und andere medizinische Güter verschwinden. Ich schlage daher vor, dort mit der Suche nach den Senshi und ihren Verbündeten zu beginnen." „Gut ich überlass das dir." „Jawohl Majestät!" „Storm beobachte weiter." „Sehr wohl, meine Königin"

Inzwischen hatten sich Pluto, Saturn, Moon, Neptun und Merkur um Lunaris und Mars versammelt. Neptun nutzte ihren Spiegel um sich diese zweite Energie näher anzusehen, Saturn und Pluto schauten mit auf den Spiegel. „Mein Gott, das ist Maya!", entfuhr es Saturn. Lunaris dachte kurz nach und meinte dann: „Ich würde sagen, dass sich Pluto und Saturn darum kümmern.", sie blickte Sailor Moon in die Augen und diese nickte, damit rannten die Senshi der Zeit und die des Todes los. Als die Beiden hinter einer Hausecke verschwunden waren, fragte Merkur Lunaris: „Wieso gerade die beiden?" „Erklähr ich euch wenn wir hier fertig sind. Also, wenn ich sein AT-Field mit meinem neutralisiert habe, gebe ich euch ein Zeichen und dann feuert ihr aus allen Rohren: Sagt das den Anderen." „Aber was wird dann aus dir?", fragte Moon mit entsetzen in der Stimme. „Keine Angst, es braucht schon Mehr als den schwächsten Engel um mit fertig zu werden und außerdem wäre es das Beste, wen ihr im nur die Beine und diese Säurekanonen amputiert, dann können wir ihn genauer untersuchen und zum Beispiel die Frage, wie er hier her kam, beantworten. Außerdem neigen dazu, bei ihrem Tod wie Atombomben zu explodieren, wir müssen unbedingt mehr Zeit für die Evakuierung herausschlagen." Die Senshi sahen sie entsetzt an, nickten dann aber mit ernsten Gesichtern und liefen zurück zum Kampf. Polizei und Feuerwehr bereits die Bewohner der direkten Nachbarschaft evakuiert und begannen jetzt im größerem Umkreis zu evakuieren.

Als Pluto und Saturn bei Maya ankamen, wich diese gerade, mit einer übermenschlichen Geschwindigkeit, grünen Energiestrahlen, die ein riesiger Typ nach ihr schleuderte, aus. Der Angreifer war ein über zwei Meter großer, Muskelbepackter, kahlköpfiger Neger. Er trug, mit Tierzähnen besetzte, Panzerstiefel, eine braune Hose sowie einen verschlissenen Brustpanzer mit Dornbesetzten Schultern, sei Hände steckten in fingerlosen Panzerhandschuhen. „Aufhören!" Durch Plutos Ruf  abgelenkt wurde Maya von einem der Strahlen getroffen und brach zusammen, über ihr schwebte ein orange leuchtender Sternenkristall. „Maya!", Saturn stürzte zu ihrer Klassenkameradin. „Death Scream!", Plutos Angriff verpuffte wirkungslos. Der Fremde lachte sie aus: „Tz tz tz, Erde gegen Erde. Und ihr wollt diese Welt schützen ohne über die Elemente bescheid zu wissen.", sie sah ihn fragend an, „Na dann will mal nicht so sein. Also gleiche Elemente wehren sich ab, Gegensätzliche schaden sich. Geschnallt? Wohl eher nicht. Na ja, ich hab noch was zu tun." Er ging in Richtung Maya aber gerade als er nach dem Kristall greifen wollte, prallte er an Saturns Silent Wall ab, er drehte sich noch mal zu Pluto um und meinte: „Siehst du, die Kleine hat's kapiert.", er ließ eine gewaltige, grün glühende, Axt erscheinen und schlug damit auf den Wall ein, richtete aber kaum Schaden an. Das und die Tatsache, dass Pluto jetzt mit ihrem Schlüsselstab auf ihn einschlug und ihm Tritte versetzte, ließen ihn langsam immer wütender werden. Saturn hatte sich gerade neben Maya gekniet als die Zerberusstatue ihre Brust verließ, sich mit dem Kristall verband und das Ganze dann in Mayas Brust verschwand. Maya richtete sich auf und vor ihr erschien ein Verwandlungsstab mit einem auf der Spitze stehenden, fünfzackigem Stern (Drudenfuß), der Stab sandte einen Lichtstrahl zu ihrer Stirn wo der gleiche Stern aufleuchtete, sie ergriff den Stab und rief:

„Flame of the deep Hell, Make Up!"

Nach der Verwandlung stand sie da, schwarze Stiefel, schwarzes T-Shirt, oranger Kampfanzug, schwarzer Gürtel, schwarze Schweißbänder an den Handgelenken, Schwanz mit braunem Fell und auf dem Rücken eine Scheide mit einem orangen Kampfstab, (Pracktisch die gleiche Kleidung, die Son Goku in DBZ trug, nur auf dem Rücken ist statt des normalen Symbols, ein stilisierter Zerberus.) sie starrte dem Fremden tief in die Augen und begann sich vorzustellen: „Gesandt aus dem zeitlosen Reich der Ewigkeit, um diese Welt und ihre Bewohner zu schützten. Die Kriegerin der Hölle, die Nachfahrin des größten Kriegers aller Zeiten. Sailor Hellfire." Saturn starrte, mit Schrecken in den Augen, auf Hellfires Schwanz. „Du bist eine Sayajin.", brachte Saturn schließlich hervor, Pluto schaute fragend von Saturn zu Hellfire und zurück, Hellfire meinte: „Eigentlich bin ich eine Halbsayajin. Habt wohl schon mit einer aus meinem Volk zu tun gehabt?", Saturn nickte, Pluto realisierte was ihr Ziehtochter meinte und setzte ebenfalls einen entsetzten Blick auf, „Keine Panik, nicht alle Sayajin sind Killermaschinen.", die beiden Senshi entspannten sich etwas, Hellfire setzte ein diabolisches Grinsen auf und nahm eine Kampfposition ein, „Ok, mischen wir in auf." „Und wie stellst du dir das vor? Unsere Angriffe scheinen ihm nichts auszumachen.", fragte Pluto. Hellfire grinste sie an: „Aber gegen Saturns Schild kann er anscheinend auch nicht viel ausrichten. Setzt euch hin und genießt die Show, Sayajins haben eine sehr große Trickkiste." Nun meldete sich der Fremde wieder zu Wort: „So, du willst dich also mit mir anlegen, mit mir, Rock dem größten Krieger der Erdebene." „Du heißt also Rock. Na ja, wie dem auch sei, mach dich bereit zu kämpfen. Hellfire Twister.", ein Tornado aus Feuer erfasste Rock, als der Wirbel nachließ, konnte man sehen, dass er diesen Angriff nicht so leicht wegsteckte, „Aha, Feuermagie.", er schaute Pluto wieder in die Augen, „Na kapierst du´s langsam. Aber helfen wird es euch Nichts." „Ach wirklich? KAME-HAME-HA" Die weiße Energie erfasste Rock, schleuderte ihn in eine Hauswand um dann in einen Feuerball zu explodieren. Als der Rauch sich gelegt hatte, war von der Wand nur ein Trümmerhaufen übrig. Pluto und Saturn warfen Hellfire erstaunte Blicke zu.

Lanze voran, stürmte Lunaris, mit voll aktiviertem AT-Field, auf den Engel zu. „Angel Slayer Lance!", ihre Waffe begann rot zu glühen, sie sprang ab um nur Sekundenbruchteile später ihre Lanze, etwa auf Kopfhöhe des Engels, in Matriels AT-Field zu rammen. Der Aufprall der Lanze destabilisierte den Schild des Engels gerade so lange, dass sie durchschlüpfen und ihren Talisman in seine Schulter stoßen konnte. Nun hing sie, sich an die Lanze klammernd, an seiner Schulter, während Matriel versuchte sie, mit wilden Bewegungen abzuwerfen. [So, drin währ ich schon mal. Oh Mann, als mein Feld seins berührt hat, hat´s ganz schön wehgetan, is ja auch kein Wunder, wenn ich´s ohne EVA mache. Hoffentlich kann ich es lange genug aus halten, damit die Anderen in außer Gefecht setzen können. Hilft alles nichts Rei, du musst da jetzt durch. Pluto, Saturn beeilt euch wir brauchen Hellfire, dringend.]  Sie begann sich, so gut es ging, zu konzentrieren und ihr AT-Field zu dem des Engels auszudehnen.

Merkur hatte ihren Minicomputer und den Visor hervorgeholt und scannte das AT-Field, das im Bereich der Schulter, auf der Lunaris hockte, orange aufleuchtete. Die Anderen konnten nur zusehen, wie ihre Freundin, ihre Schmerzen in die Welt hinaus schrie. „Was zur Hölle macht sie da?", fragte eine entnervte Sailor Uranus Merkur. „Sie passt die Wellenmuster ihres eigenen AT-Fields an das des Engels an, über kurz oder lang werden beide Felder zusammenbrechen." „Wenn sie sich lange genug konzentrieren kann.", fügte Mars nachdenklich hinzu. „Genau, und wir haben noch ein Problem. Meinen Daten nach müssen wir unsere Attacken immer auf ein Bein oder einen Arm konzentrieren um genug Schaden anzurichten, um genau zu sein müssen wir die Gelenke treffen. Ich schlage folgende Reihenfolge vor: linkes Vorderbein, rechtes Vorderbein, rechter Arm, linker Arm, linkes Hinterbein und zum Schluss das rechte Hinterbein." „Ok, ich sag dem Rest bescheid.", meinte Uranus und aktivierte ihren Kommunikator.

Saturn sah Hellfire fragend an: „Ist er besiegt?" „Nein, abgehauen. Sieh einer an, ist Rei doch als erste erwacht." „Woher weist du das?", fragte Pluto sie. „In meiner Heimat ist die Fähigkeit Auren zu erkennen und sie genau zu identifizieren, Grundforaussetzung für jeden, der zu den ganz großen Kämpfern gehören will. Ich bin inzwischen soweit, dass ich an der Aura meines Gegners, jede Bewegung erkennen kann, bevor er sie überhaupt ausführt." „Wie?", fragten die beiden Senshi im Chor. „Später, wir müssen zu den Anderen. Rei versucht gerade das AT-Field des Engels zu neutralisieren und zwar ohne EVA. Welcher ist es?" „Ich glaube, sie nannte ihn Matriel.", dachte Saturn laut und Pluto fragte: „Wer ist Eva, noch eine Senshi?" „Nicht wer sonders was, frag Rei. Er heißt Matriel sagst du?", Saturn nickte, „Oh Mann, ich hab euch wohl überschätzt." „Was soll das heißen?", Pluto klang beleidigt. „Ich bin die Kriegerin der Hölle und hab deswegen auch Zugang zu eben Dieser. Dort habe ich schon alle Engel gesehen. Und glaubt mir, im Vergleich zu seinen Brüdern ist Matriel, nur ein Aufwärmprogramm, um Morgens in die Gänge zu kommen. Und jetzt kommt mit.", mit diesen Worten klemmte sich Hellfire die anderen Beiden unter die Arme und flog mit ihnen in Richtung Engel.

Durch ihren Visor beobachtete Merkur, wie sich das AT-Field immer weiter destabilisierte, als es schließlich zusammenbrach, rief sie: „Jetzt! Mercury-Aqua Rapsody!" „Venus-Love and Beauty Shock!" „Mars-Flame Sniper!" „Jupiter-Oak Evolution!" „Space Sword Blaster!" „Submarine Reflection!" „Star Sirius Laser!" „Star Gentle Uterus!" „Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" Die Attacken trafen das Bein, an der Verbindung zum Rumpf und trennten es ab. Gerade als die Senshi das zweite Bein angreifen wollten: „Destructo Disk!", die Energiescheibe, die sie im Traum schon alle mal gesehen hatten, schoss auf, den vor Schmerz kreischenden, Matriel zu, umkreiste ihn mehrmals, wobei sie ihm die restlichen Arme und Beine amputierte, und sich schließlich einfach in Luft auflöste. Der Engel ging krachend zu Boden und die Kriegen stoben auseinander, um nicht unter ihm begraben zu werden.

Sailor Moon schaute nach ihren Mitstreitern um: „Hey Leute, alle in Ordnung? Kann mir Einer sagen, was gerade passiert ist?" Saturn tauchte neben ihr auf und grinste sie an: „das kann ich dir sagen. Sailor Hellfire ist passiert.", dabei zeigte sie auf die Halbsayajin, die eine keuchende Lunaris auf den Armen, auf sie zu kam. „Oh Gott Rei, geht's dir gut?", rief Neptun besorgt von der Seite „Keine Panik, ich lebe noch.", kam die schwache Antwort. Während sich die Senshi versammelten und sich mit der neuen Kriegerin bekannt machten, scannte Merkur den Engel und nahm Gewebe- und Blutproben von einem der Beine. Als sie zu den Anderen zurückkehrte, warf Lunaris, die immer noch in Hellfires Armen lag, Matriel besorgte Blicke zu, gerade als Jupiter sie fragen wollte, was den sei, spiegelte sich purer Schrecken in ihrem Gesicht wieder: „Rennt so schnell ihr könnte, der geht gleich hoch." Die Kriegerinnen stürzten los und wurden, kurz bevor sie hinter einem Feuerwehrfahrzeug in Deckung gehen konnten, von der Druckwelle erfasst.

Fortsetzung folgt.

So Kapitel 5 ist endlich fertig, ist leider etwas im Schulstress untergegangen und deshalb erst jetzt fertig geworden. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch.


	7. Eine kleine Warnung

Sailor Moon - Senshi from the other site Alle Charaktere gehören nicht mir. Wenn sie OOC sind, so ist das allein auf meinem Mist gewachsen. (.....) Anm. des Autors „....."gesprochen [.....] gedacht Kapitel 6: Eine kleine Warnung [Wo bin ich?] Sie öffnete langsam die Augen: „Kann mir einer sagen, was passiert ist und wo ich bin?"„Bunny, schrei bitte nicht so, ich hab´ Kopfschmerzen.", stöhnte Minako. „Oh Usako, bist du endlich Aufgewacht. Also, wir sind hier alle in einem Fünfzehnbettzimmer (Ich hab keine Ahnung ob´s das wirklich gibt.) im Juban-Hospital und zu dem was passiert ist: Yaten, Chibiusa und ich sind noch wegen des Tempelkampfes hier und der Rest wurde vorgestern nach der Explosion eingeliefert.", erklärte Mamoru. „Soll des heißen, dass das gesamte Sailor-Team außer Gefecht ist."„Bis auf Maya, ja."„Maya?"„Ich bin Maya Gokuhan alias Sailor Hellfire. Ich bin erst während des Kampfes erwacht.", erklärte Maya, die auf einem Stuhl, am Tisch in der Zimmermitte, saß und bis gerade eben gedöst hatte. „Wieso bist du eigentlich noch fit?", fragte Haruka. „Ganz einfach ich bin zu einem Viertel Sayajin und deshalb wesendlich robuster als normale Menschen. Außerdem hat Rei im letzen Moment ein schwaches AT-Field erzeugt, ich konnte es mit meinem KI soweit verstärken, dass ihr die Explosion zumindest überlebt."„KI?"„Die Energie, die in jedem Lebewesen ruht. Ich erklär´s euch später genauer."„Wie groß sind die Schäden?", fragte Amy, die fast gleichzeitig mit Usagi aufgewacht war. „Nun ja, von dem Supermarktgelände ist nur noch ein Krater übrig und an den Gebäuden im Umkreis sind zum Teil starke Schäden entstanden. Ach ja, unsere Schule wird die nächsten ein-zwei Wochen wegen Reparaturen geschlossen sein."„Ich hab ein paar Proben von dem Vieh genommen, haben die es wenigsten überlebt."„Ja, deine Mutter untersucht sie bereits."In diesem Moment ging die Tür auf und Dr. Mizuno kam in Begleitung einer weiteren Ärztin, sie hatte schulterlange blonde Haare, herein. Als sie die Unbekannte erblickten warfen die Senshi, insbesonders die Outers, Amis Mutter ein Paar böse Blicke zu und Maya ging auf die blonde Ärztin zu und gab ihr die Hand: „Tag Doktor, schön sie mal wieder zu sehen."„Freut mich auch Pan."„Ich will eure Widersehensfeier ja nicht unterbrechen aber wir hätten gerne eine Erklärung.", meldete Haruka sich ernst zu Wort. „Einen Moment noch, die Erklärung kommt gleich, erst sehe ich aber noch mal nach Rei.", antwortete die Unbekannte und deutete dabei auf die, noch immer bewusstlose, Ayanami. Sie ging zu ihrem Bett und begann sie abzuhorchen. „Und wie geht´s ihr?", wollte Usagi wissen. „Eigentlich ganz gut, sie müsste nur noch aufwachen.", antwortete die Blonde. In diesem Moment wachte Rei auf, sie musterte die blonde Ärztin: „Ritsuko, was machst du den hier?"„Dich heilen, würd´ ich sagen.", meinte sie und blickte sich im Raum um, „Dann werde ich mich erst einmal vorstellen. Mein Name ist Ritsuko Akagi, ich komme aus dem Jenseits und bin hergeschickt worden, um euch zu unterstützen und damit Doktor Mizuno euch nicht alleine zusammenflicken muss."„Ich möchte ihnen für die Hilfe noch mal danken. Ohne sie hätte ich Miss Ayanami nie behandeln können.", sagte Ami´s Mutter zu Ritsuko. „Darf ich fragen was das Problem war?", fragte Ami. „Na ja, einige von wissen ja bereits, dass Rei eine Neplilim ist. Ihr Körper reagiert auf Medikamente ganz anders als Menschen. Unter anderem deswegen bin ich hier. Ach ja, ich hab mir mal die Proben angesehen, die du gesammelt hast. Matriel´s Gene stimmten mit denen des Menschen zu 99,25% überein, das ist sehr besorgniserregend."„Was, wieso ist die Übereinstimmung so hoch. Könnte es sein, dass man ihn aus einem Menschen gezüchtet hat?"„Nein, das meine ich nicht, eigentlich ist die Übereinstimmung viel zu niedrig, normal währen 99,89%. Ich werde es euch erklären. Die Engel stammen aus dem gleichen Universum wie Rei und ich. Bei uns gab es insgesamt achtzehn Engel, die ersten Beiden, Adam und Lilith, sind die Eltern der Anderen. Der jüngste Engel, Humanis, Engel des Lebens, stellt die Menschheit in ihrer Gesamtheit dar. Die Seele eines jeden Menschen in unserem Universum ist ein Fragment dieses Engels. Wenn sich die Seelen aller Menschen vereinen, wird Humanis auferstehen. Man kann auch sagen, die Engel sind alternative Evolutionsformen der Menschen."„War es diese Vereinigung, die wir in diesem Traum gesehen haben?", fragte Usagi. „Ja, das war der Third Impact, das Ereignis, dass das erste Siegel brach, das Ende meiner Heimat.", antwortete Rei3 traurig. „Ich weiß, leider war es zu spät um es zu verhindern.", sagte Ritsuko. „Ja, leider."„Ok, ich werd dann mal wieder gehen, es gibt schließlich noch andere Patienten in diesem Krankenhaus.", damit verließen die beiden Ärztinnen das Zimmer wieder. Kurz darauf ging die Tür wieder auf und ein einäugiger Rotschopf kam herein. „Moin Mädels, hallo Wondergirl, wie geht´s?"„Wir sind die Luft geflogen. Wie soll´s uns da gehen, Asuka?", antwortete Rei3 ihrer Mitbewohnerin, dann wandte sie sich an die Anderen, „Für die, die sie noch nicht kennen. Das ist Asuka Soryu Langley, Satans Erstgeborene und meine Mitbewohnerin." Prompt versetzte Asuka Rei3 eine Kopfnuss und meinte dann: „Sei froh, dass ich gute Laune habe.", dann schaute sie sich um, „Na toll, meine halbe Klasse liegt ja hier. Und bevor einer von euch anfängt mich zu siezen, wir sind hier nicht in der Schule, also nennt mich Asuka. Klar?"  
  
Drei Wochen später waren dann alle Senshi aus dem Krankenhaus raus. Es hatte sich heraus gestellt, dass Matriel von einer dunklen Macht, ähnlich der von Chaos, erfüllt war.  
  
Ami war auf ihrem Weg nach Hause und dachte über die Ereignisse in der Schule nach. Ihre Lehrerin, Miss Langley, war heute nicht zum Unterricht erschienen und deshalb gab es Vertretungsstunden. „Hallo Ami."Die Angesprochene drehte sich um und blickte in Rei3´s rote Augen: „Oh, hallo Rei, was machst du denn hier?"„Ganz einfach, ich suche Asuka."„Also weist du auch nicht, wo sie ist."„Nein, ich weiß nur, dass sie heut morgen zur Schule gefahren ist und dort anscheinend nie angekommen ist. Ich habe schon alle Krankenhäuser der Stadt abgesucht und jetzt gehe ich ihren Schulweg ab."„Kann ich mitkommen?"„Klar, ich könnte etwas Gesellschaft gebrauchen."Damit machten sich beide, auf die Suche. Während sie suchten, unterhielten sie sich über die anderen Senshi. „Du Rei, irgendwie werde ich aus Asuka nicht schlau. Ich meine auf der einerseits achtet sie genauso fanatisch auf ihr Äußeres wie Minako und Michiru, andererseits versucht sie gar nicht ihre Narben zu versteckten, was von einem Menschen wie ihr erwarten würde. Nein sie trägt sie regelrecht zur schau. Was ist so besonders an diesen Narben, dass mit ihnen so angibt?"„Es ist ihr Stolz, der sie so handeln lässt. Du musst wissen, die Narben zu verstecken, wie Michiru es mit jedem kleinem Kratzer tut, ist für sie ein Anzeichen von Schwäche. Weißt du eigentlich, woher sie ihren Spitznamen ‚Roter Dämon' hat?"„Nein, ich kann mir zwar denken, dass es etwas mit ihrer cholerischen Veranlagung zu tun hat, aber sie deswegen gleich als Dämon bezeichnen."„Du hättest sie mal in unserer Schulzeit erleben sollen. Sie hat für regen Andrang bei der Schulkrankenschwester gesorgt. Mit vierzehn hat sie die achtzehnjährigen Schulschläger zusammen geschlagen. Beim kleinsten Anlas ist sie ausgerastet."„Moment mal", unterbrach Ami sie, „Wenn ihr zusammen in der Schule wart, dann stammt sie aus deinem Universum, sie ist auch eine Sailor Kriegerin. Hab ich recht?"„Oh, da hab ich mich wohl verplappert, aber sag den Anderen nichts, bis sie erwacht ist."„Gut, ich werde nichts sagen."Sie schauten sich weiter um, als Ami etwas ins Auge fiel: „Hey, ist das nicht ihr Wagen?", sie deutete auf einen blauen Sportwagen. „Du hast Recht, das ist ihrer."„Da klemmt ein Zettel hinter dem Scheibenwischer." Rei nahm den Zettel und begann ihn zu lesen. In ihrem Gesicht spiegelte sich entsetzten wieder. „Ami, sag den Anderen bescheid, wir treffen uns am Hafen, so schnell wie möglich.", befahl Rei, während sie Ami in eine Seitengasse zog. Als sie unbeobachtet waren, zog Rei ihren Verwandlungsstab und rief: „Ghost of Moon, Power of Soul, Make up."Ami tat es ihr gleich: „Mercury Crystal Power, Make up."Während sie, zusammen mit Lunaris, über Tokios Dächer sprang, rief Merkur die anderen Senshi zusammen.  
  
Als sich alle Senshi auf dem Dach eines Lagerhauses im Hafen versammelt hatten, lasen sie der Reihe nach den Brief:  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
An das First Children und seine Cheerleadertruppe  
  
Ihr findet das Second Children im Lagerhaus 32, im Hafen. Dies ist unsere letzte Warnung, haltet euch aus unseren Angelegenheiten raus.  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
„Sieht sehr nach einer Falle aus.", meinte Uranus. „Ich weiß, aber wir müssen Asuka da raus holen.", antwortete Lunaris. „Also, dieses Lager ist da hinten.", Merkur deutete auf ein paar heruntergekommene Lagerhäuser am Rand des Hafengeländes. „Uns bleibt auch nichts erspart. Also los.", sagte Moon und die Senshi folgten ihr zu den Lagerhäusern.  
  
Als sie vor dem Lagerhaus ankamen, mussten sie feststellen, dass es verschlossen war. „Und wie kommen wir jetzt da rein?", fragte Saturn. „Ganz einfach, wir schlagen die Tür ein.", antwortete Hellfire und schlug eine schwere Stahltür an der Seitenwand des Gebäudes ein. Bevor jemand reagieren konnte, war Lunaris bereits im Lagerhaus verschwunden. Die Senshi betraten nun ebenfalls das Gebäude und begannen Lunaris und Asuka zwischen den Kisten zu suchen. Merkur fand Lunaris, wie sie leichenblass und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, in einen Freiraum zwischen den Kisten starrte. Sie schaute vorsichtig in die Richtung, in die die Seelen-Senshi starrte und lies einen Entsetzensschrei los, der den Rest herbeirief.  
  
Als Hellfire, Saturn und Pluto eintrafen, sahen sie wie die Anderen, starr vor Entsetzen, alle in die gleiche Richtung starrten. Die Drei folgten den Blicken und Pluto und Saturn erstarrten ebenfalls, während in Hellfire die Wut hochkochte.  
  
Vor den Senshi stand ein rotes Kreuz, an das Asuka, mit einem silbernen Nagel, in jedem Unterarm, geschlagen worden war. Sie trug eine siebenäugige Maske und ihre Beine hingen schlaff, offenen Brüchen, herunter. Die Rothaarige blutete aus Wunden am ganzen Körper und da, wo die Knochen aus ihren Beinen traten, hing die Haut in Fetzen.  
  
„Ich kann ihre Aura noch schwach spüren, also lebt sie noch. Steht nicht rum wie die Ölgötzen, helft mir sie da runter zu holen.", fuhr Hellfire die Senshi an und lief zu der Gekreuzigten.  
  
Hellfire riss die Nägel heraus und legte die Halbtote vorsichtig auf den Boden. Merkur kniete sich neben sie und begann sie zu untersuchen. Als Saturn sie heilen wollte wurde sie von der Höllenwächterin zurückgehalten: „Spar dir deine Kräfte, ich habe eine andere Idee, sie wieder zusammen zu flicken. Hilf´ lieber der Anderen, uns den Rücken freizuhalten. Merkur, du bleibst hier und hilfst mir mit ihr.", ordnete Hellfire an. Während sich Merkur und Hellfire um Asuka kümmerten, bildete der Rest einen Verteidigungsring um die Verletzte.  
  
„Irgendwas ist hier. Ich kann es förmlich riechen.", meinte Uranus und sah sich nervös um. „Bestätigt.", sagte Lunaris und deutete dabei auf einen Schatten, der zwischen den Kisten auftauchte. „Achtung Leute, es geht los.", warnte Moon und ging in Kampfstellung. Die anderen taten es ihr gleich.  
  
Aus dem Schatten trat ein weißes, menschenähnliches Wesen. Es war etwa zwei Meter groß, hatte einen augenlosen, reptilienartigen Kopf, große weiße Flügel, mit schwarzen Innenseiten. Die Bestie grinste fies, sabberte und schwang demonstrativ ihr Doppelschwert. „Was ist den das, für ein Vieh?", fragte Venus. „Was es auch ist, es hat seine Freunde dabei.", sagte Saturn als etwa dreißig weitere auftauchten. „Versucht sie an Brust und Rücken zu treffen.", rief Lunaris und griff an. „Bist du sicher, dass sie Feindlich sind, Lunaris?", fragte Moon. Ihre Frage wurde durch ein Doppelschwert, dem sie nur knapp ausweichen konnte, beantwortet. „Alles klar Koneko?", fragte Uranus, nachdem sie Moon´s Angreifer enthauptet hatte. „Ja, geht schon.", antwortete die Prinzessin, während die kopflose Kreatur wieder auf die Beine kam und Uranus, die das Monster für besiegt hielt, überraschend angriff. Die Wind-Senshi konnte aber noch rechtzeitig reagieren und zwischen den Beiden entwickelte sich ein erbitterter Zweikampf.  
  
„Pass auf, Als erstes richten wir die Brüche.", sagte Hellfire zu Merkur, diese nickte bestätigend und sie machten sich an die Arbeit. Nebenbei fragte Merkur: „Und wie geht´s dann weiter?"„Du wirst sehen."  
  
Die anderen Senshi hatten inzwischen die Gegner etwas zurückgedrängt und bildeten jetzt zwei Reihen. Die erste bestand aus Jupiter, Fighter und Tuxedo Mask, die Doppelschwerter erbeutet hatten, sowie Uranus, Saturn und Lunaris, die ihre Gegner in Nahkämpfe verwickelten. Während der Rest seine Attacken aus der zweiten Reihe abfeuerte. So konnten sie ihre Stellung erst mal halten. Aber es lagen erst sechs Gegner, völlig zerstückelt, regungslos am Boden. Zwanzig weiteren fehlten diverse Gliedmaßen bzw. die Köpfe.  
  
Nachdem Asuka´s Knochen wieder in Position waren, sah Hellfire ihre Helferin an und meinte: „So, jetzt kommt der haarige Part."Mit diesen Worten schob eine Hand unter Asuka´s Rücken, und konzentrierte ihr KI. Ein blutroter Sternenkristall über der Brust der, noch immer, Bewusstlosen. Vor Merkur erschien der Minotaurus, er verband sich mit dem Kristall und das Ganze verschwand wieder in Asuka´s Brust. Ihre Verletzungen verheilten innerhalb weniger Sekunden. Vor ihr erschien ein Verwandlungsstab, mit einem halbierten Ahornblatt an der Spitze. (Keine Ahnung, ob es wirklich Ahorn ist. Für mich sehen alle Bäume gleich aus.) Der Stab sandte einen Lichtstrahl auf Asuka´s Stirn, wo das gleiche Blatt aufleuchtete. Sie ergriff der Stab, richtete sich auf und rief:  
  
„Ghost of Earth, Power of Body, Make Up!"  
  
Asuka trug jetzt einen ärmellosen Plugsiut, wie Lunaris, nur in rot, statt in weiß. Ihr blindes Auge wurde von einer, mit drei Schrauben gehaltenen, Titanplatte verdeckt. An ihren Unterarmen befanden sich rote Armschienen. Sieh sah sich um und meinte dann: „Da mir hier eh keiner zuhört, verzichte ich mal auf die Ansprache. Ich bin Sailor Terranis, und diese weißen Dinger sind gleich Hackfleisch."„Schön, dass du wieder fit bist Tarranis.", sagte Hellfire. „Find´ ich auch. Sagt mal wo habt ihr denn die Serien-EVA im Menschenformat her?"„Keine Ahnung, unser Feind scheint das witzig zu finden."„Ist ja auch egal. Jedenfalls hab´ ich mit den Brüdern noch ein paar Rechnungen offen. Na dann Mädels, let´s rock.", damit erschienen an jeder ihrer Armschienen drei Klingen und sie stürmte in die Reihen der weißen Bestien, um ihr blutiges Werk zu beginnen.  
  
Merkur schaute Terranis hinterher und blickte dann die Höllensenshi fragend an. Hellfire sah sie an, zuckte mit den Schultern und meinte dann: „Keine Sorge, die ist immer so. Na los, komm mit, wir müssen noch ein paar böse Jungs vermöbeln.", damit wandte sie sich dem Kampf zu und ließ Merkur einfach stehen. Diese besann sich noch ein paar Sekunden wieder und gesellte sich zu den Schützen.  
  
Terranis fegte wie ein Rachegott durch die Reihen der Mini-EVA. Es sah aus, als würde sie tanzen und kein Massaker veranstalten. Aber auch Hellfire und Lunaris waren, mit animalischen Kampfschreien, in Gegner gestürmt und zerfetzten sie regelrecht. Die restlichen Senshi blieben hingegen, so gut es ging, bei ihrer Taktik.  
  
Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde lagen alle Serien-EVA zerstückelt am Boden und die erschöpften, blutverschmierten, Senshi versammelten sich, um ihren Neuzugang zu begutachten, während Merkur wieder Proben sammelte. „Ich glaub´ es nicht. Unsere Lehrerin ist eine Sailorkriegerin.", stellte Moon überrascht fest und Lunaris meinte trocken: „Ich kann immer noch nicht so richtig glauben, dass so ein irrer Berserker wie du, eine Sailor Kriegerin ist."„Es war ja nicht so, dass Königin Serenity eine besonders große Auswahl hatte. Oder, Miss ‚Ich bin ersetzbar'?"„Hey, keine Schläge unter die Gürtellinie Miss ‚Tanz nach meiner Pfeife, oder ich kill dich'."„Es reicht ihr beiden, keine der Jenseits-Senshi ist eine Idealbesetzung. Also lasst das Streiten.", mischte sich Hellfire ein. „Was meinst du mit ‚Keine Idealbesetzung'?", fragte Pluto die Halbsayajin. „Nun ja, erstens, man kann nur eine von uns als richtige Prinzessin bezeichnen. Zweitens, keine von uns hat ein richtig reines Herz. Terranis kann sich in einen Kampfrausch hineinsteigern und wird so zu einem richtigen Berserker. In diesem Zustand spürt sie zwar keine Schmerzen, aber kennt dann auch keine Skrupel oder Gnade. Lunaris neigt zu Selbstmordaktionen und wenn sie Ausrastet ist sie nicht viel besser als Terranis. Der Berserker liegt bei Neplilim, wohl in den Genen. Und was mich betrifft, mein Hauptproblem sind die Umgebungsschäden."Da wurde sie von Terranis unterbrochen: „Ich erläutere diese Umgebungsschäden mal genauer. Wenn sie und die Anderen aus ihrem Universum an einem Kampfturnier im Jenseits teilnehmen, muss hinterher die Arena neu aufgebaut werden."„Du musst reden, wer hat denn bei einer kleinen Jump´n´Run-Einlage einen Flottenverband völlig ruiniert.", entgegnete Hellfire. „Schluss jetzt. Wir gehen jetzt zum Tempel und dort werdet ihr uns über eure Vergangenheit aufklären. Nachdem was gerade ans Licht gekommen ist, müssen wir genau wissen, woran wir mit euch sind.", ordnete Sailor Moon an und wandte sich zum gehen um. Die Anderen folgten ihr und die Senshi verließen den Ort des Geschehens.  
  
Nachdem die Senshi weg waren, verließ Storm ihr Versteck in der Trägerkonstruktion des Daches, nahm ebenfalls ein paar Proben und verschwand dann. Kurze Zeit später tauchten einige schwarze Gestallten auf und beseitigten alle Spuren des Kampfes.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt.  
  
Endlich habe ich dieses Kapitel fertig. Nachdem ich dank meines Windows, mehr als die Hälfte noch mal schreiben musste. 


End file.
